bleach_rpgfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Dr.Daisuke Stein - Kapitán 4.divize
Doktor Daisuke Stein je nejnovější kapitán 4.divize. Jde o tichého přátelského mužíka, který se pevně drží hesla 4.divize - "Žít pro oběť, obětovat se pro život!" Především proto, že kapitánka Sora byla jeho velikým vzorem, možná až za hranicemi platonické lásky. Po svém nástupu začal Daisuke s mnoha úpravami v divizi, snažíc se divizi dostat opět na výsluní. Je to celkem nezkušený kapitán, který se snaží přiučit a pomáhat. =Osoba= Vzhled Daisuke je v porovnání s ostatními kapitány normálně vzrostlý muž(178cm) s bílými vlasy a zelenýma očima. Má světlou pokožku bez jizev. Pravé oko bývá většinou částečně až úplně zastřeno pramenem jeho polodlouhých vlasů. Oblečen chodí do tradičního obleku shinigami - shihakusha a na něm nosí oblečené kapitánské haori tradičního střihu. Význačným rysem je cigareta v ústech, kterou má, až na chvíle na operačním sále, vždy. Dále jde poznat dle své kulhavé chůze a dčevěné hole obtočené hady(červy v reálu) ve stylu Aeskulapovy hole. thumb|left|Dr.Daisuke Stein se svou typickou cigaretou Povaha Daisuke je mlčenlivý, zvídavý, přátelský a mírumilovný. Má rád svou práci, především objevování a léčení různých nemocí a neduhů. Nerad léčí zranění z boje, jelikož mu to přijde jako zbytečné poškozování těla, ale i přes svou nevoli ošetřuje, je to přece jeho poslání. Když je k tomu dotlačen, dokáže být Daisuke velmi pomstychtivý a v krajních případech i nemilosrdně brutální. Zájmy Daisuke má to štěstí, že jeho práce je i jeho zálibou. Ne že by se vyžíval v nemocných a zraněných lidech, ale rád zkoumá různé nemoci a hledá nové způsoby jejich léčení. Pokud však mluvíme o opravdové zálibě, je jí jednoznačně vaření a dobré jídlo. Daisuke je vášnivý kuchař a gurmán, jelikož jídlo mu pomáhá kompenzovat zápory jeho léčivé zanpakuto. Pro představu, Daisukeho první byt v Rukongai, se skládal z jedné velké kuchyně, malé toalety a čauče v kuchyni. =Historie= V mládí žil i se svým mladším bratrem Franken Steinem ve východní části Rukongaie. Již od malička oba bratři disponovali velkou zvědavostí a touhou po poznání. Zkoumali zvířata, lidi (samosebou jen zvenčí), někdy i nějaké to mrtvé zvířátko prozkoumali a tak získali už v raném věku docela pokročilé znalosti o anatomii. V pozdějších letech se oba snažili různě usnadňovat život lidem v Rukongai tím, že poskytovali své léčitelské služby. Netrvalo dlouho a oba bratři se přihlásili na Akademii, aby zlepšili hlavně své léčitelské schopnosti. Zde se on i bratr seznámili s Hiboru Baru, avšak delší kontakty s ní vedl pouze Franken Stein a tak se Daisuke s Baru nějak lépe nezná. Po nějaké době však začal bratr ztrácet zdravý rozum a své experimenty a výzkumy vedl mimo hranice morálky. Tehdy se jejich cesty rozešly, i když skončili ve stejné divizi. Přes to vše Daisuke uznává, že je Franken dobrý doktor, jen se sklony k šílenostem. Jak už bylo řečeno, dostal se Daisuke nakonec do 4.divize, kde je do dnes. V této divizi jej však stihla tragédie. Při doprovázení shinigami na misi jako lékařská podpora byl při nočním přepadu raněn. Jelikož zde nebyl jiný medik, museli se vrátit bez ošetření a jeho nohu zachvátila infekce. Infekce zasáhla jeden ze svalů a hrozilo, že se bude noha muset amputovat. S tímto Daisuke nesouhlasil, jelikož by s největší pravděpodobností nemohl vykonávat svou funkci. Rozhodl se nechat si odstranit nakažený sval, což mu zachovalo nohu, avšak chromou. Od té doby se Daisuke soustředil především na práci v nemocnici a také na výzkum nemocí, živých tvorů a nových léčeb. Tale of The Three Towers Během misí k věžím se nijak neangažoval. Trávil většinu času zavřený ve své ordinaci a normálně pracoval. Po návratu raněných se spolu s ostatními věnoval jejich léčení. V tomto období se mu nic zajímavého nestalo. =Během děje= The Approaching Storm arc Před bouří se opět věnoval své obvyklé činnosti, i když poněkud poklesle. Během útoku na věže tragicky zahynul jeho velký vzor, kapitánka Sora. Žena která jej mnohému naučila, která vedla divizi s láskou a pochopením, byla pryč což Daisuke dosti špatně nesl, i když si to přímo nikdy nepřiznal. Po její smrti už nikdy nebyl úplně jako býval dříve spíše se ještě více zatvrdil vůči bojům a válkám a nasazování lékařů do center bojů. Storm Over the City arc Když se nad městem objevila obří bouře, která znemožňovala používání zanpakuto a kido, začala nemocnice přímo praskat ve švech. V té době se na post kapitána dostal nový lékař jménem Kadmiel. Ten již nebyl taková osobnost jako kapitánka Sora, ale přesto k němu Daisuke choval úctu, protože to byl velmi kvalitní lékař. Během této bouře mohl Daisuke naplno využít všechnu alternativní medicínu, kterou ovládal, aby přivedl lidi do normálního stavu. Reimei arc Další velmi neklidné období, kdy 4.divize přišla o svého dalšího kapitána a na velmi dlouhou dobu ji řídil nejvýše postavený lékař a známý sukničkář - Genma. V tomto období se také mnoho shinigami vydalo na různé mise do různých koutů světa, zatímco do středu Gotei 13 si nakráčel skupinka lidí zvaných Reimei a otevřeně Seireitei vyhlásili válku. Následovalo těžké období pro všechny divize, které vyvrcholilo v obří bitvu mezi Gotei 13 a Reimei. I když z ní vyšla Gotei 13 vítězně, tak mnoho dobrých lidí padlo, nemocnice byla opět přeplněná a bez vládnoucí ruky kapitána zde vládl chaos. I když se nakonec podařilo mnoho raněných zachránit, byly ztráty obrovské a výhra...ne zcela jasná... Yasuhiro arc. Další krušné období Seireitei zažilo v době, kdy se v Seireitei objevil neznámý muž, který za pomocí svých technik ovládl nejsilnější z kapitánů a poštval jej proti sobě. V několika epických bitvách byly zničeny celé kasárny 1.divize, oblast Senkaimonu a další. Vrchní kapitánka byla spolu s kapitánem 13.divize považována za mrtvé a další z kapitánů, kteří tento šílený masakr přežili si odešli pro Yasuhirovu hlavu. Po jeho smrti a tragickém zjištění odešel kapitán 3.divize Mitoshi ze Seireitei a kapitán Ryuichi se společně s podkapitánkou Taiketo vydali hledat ztracenou Sotaicho a kapitána 13.divize. Během této mise záhadně zmizel kapitán Ryuichi. Daisuke v té době pomáhal léčit raněné v kasárnách 1.divize a společně s bratrem Frankenem vyléčili kriticky raněnou podkapitánku Baru. Po její rehabilitaci pokračoval v práci v nemocnici. Kaboom arc. Nyní, po nějaké době se začala projevovat činnost již dávno poraženého hnutí Reimei. V důsledku jejich činnosti se celá realita rozpadala, vznikaly trhliny, které přesouvaly, zabíjely a oslabovaly všechny v okolí. Daisuke ve snaze pomoci se vydal do dálných koutů za Rukongaiem, aby našel tajemnou rostlinku, s jejíž pomocí chtěl vyrobit látku schopnou stabilizovat duševní částice a zamezit tam trhání Shinigami na kusy. To se mu nakonec povedlo ale látka nebyla díky uzavření trhlin nikdy masově podávána a stále jí má Daisuke spousty v depozitáři, jen najít využití. Big Quest arc. V dalším období se mnozí vydali na různé mise mimo Seireitei, aby splnily různé více či méně důležité úkoly na které předtím nebyl čas. Tou dobou se vrátil z dovolené i kapitán Ryuichi, který byl jmenován novým kapitánem 4.divize, což se Daisukemu dvakrát nezamlouvalo, protože Ryuichi byl dle něj bojovník a ne léčitel. Mezitím byl však záhadnou postavou otráven Genma a Daisuke nedokázal najít něco, čím by jed vyrušil. Rozhodl se tedy odejít na misi ze hledáním tří rostlin, které neměl ve své sbírce a které snad jako jediné mohly být klíčem k protijedu. Tuto rostlinu úspěšně našel, vytvořil z ní protijed a zachránil Genmu. Seishi arc. Na začátku všeho se objevila nová sebeproklamující hrozba - Seishi, následníci Reimei, na jejichž výtvor narazil kapitán Izanagi v opuštěných podmořských laboratořích Delta. Ta vyslala svého zástupce do Seireitei, aby předal vzkaz - Zatím Seireitei nezničíme a odešel. Uplynul měsíc, aniž by kdokoli zaútočil či se jinak projevil. Daisuke byl jmenován spolu s několika dalšími do funkce kapitána, protože kapitán Ryuichi opět zmizel, neznámo kam...také odešla Sotaicho Shounagon a na její místo usedl právě kapitán Izanagi. Mnoho známých bylo ztraceno na misích, mnoho dalších se ztratilo později...co přinesou další dny..to nikdo neví. Síly a schopnosti Hladina reiatsu - 1 027 Ovládání zanpakuto- velmi dobré (7) Léčení- vynikající medik (10) Obranné kido- obrana se vždycky hodí (8 + 1) Útočné kido- nulové znalosti (0) Shunpo- od zranění jej nepoužívá (0) Další schopnosti: Daisuke je výborný kuchař a gurmán. Také se velmi dobře vyzná v anatomii hollow a shinigami = zná jejích vitální a slabá místa. Styl boje: Daisuke, když už bojuje, používá velmi specifický způsob boje. Protože nemůže užívat shunpo, tak se snaží si držet nepřítele od těla pomocí poutacích kidó a bariér. Pro rozšíření svého dosahu používá bakudo omotané kolem rukojeti meče a tím následně švihá i na delší vzdálenosti. Nejvíc specifické je asi používání různých přírodních látek, kterými potírá čepel, žvýká je nebo jinak používá jejich příznivých účinků. Díky své znalosti anatomie dokáže dobře odhadnout nejkritičtější místa na těle. Pokud může tak nezabíjí. Zanpakutō Barva Reiatsu Sytě rudá thumb|Pravá podoba Furósen Furósen V základním stavu je meč ukrytý v jednoduché dřevěné holi, která je zdobena dvěma proplétajícími se "hady" stejně jako aeskulapova hůl - symbol lékařů. Při vyvolání shikaie se hůl rozloží na duševní částice a následně nabere formu jehly. Je možno, speciálním potáhnutím rukojeti hole nahoru "rozložit" dřevo okolo čepele a použít meč i v základním stavu. Dřevo se poté opačným pohybem zase vrátí na své místo. Shikai: Furósen Vyvolávací příkaz: thumb|left|Furousen - Shikai "Kunkun Jinsei Furousen" V Shikai se jeho meč promění v dlouhou jehlu, která se následně propojí s jeho tělním oběhem (*viz obrázek). Daisuke je tak schopen napojit svůj oběh na oběh někoho jiného a de facto z nich udělat jednoho člověka. Takto je schopen držet raněné mimo ohrožení života, i pokud jsou jejich vnitřní orgány raněné a také bez větších rizik operovat poškozené orgány. Princip je jednoduchý – Daisuke své životné důležité orgány sdílí s raněným – dýchá za něj, čistí za něj krev ledvinami nebo dodává do těla raněného živiny z jídla, které sám sní (ze svého reiatsu). Většinou tak bývá po technice vyhládlý, v ojedinělých případech i během techniky a tak hodně jí. Bankai: Fukyuu no Furousen K vyvolání bankaie je potřeba aby Daisuke sestoupil do hlubin své duše a požádal svou zanpakuto o svolení. Před jeho vyvoláním si Daisuke rád opakuje heslo 4.divize - "Žít pro oběť, obětovat se pro život." Zda-li jde o vyvolávací příkaz, nebo jen o frázi není zřejmé. Zaměření: Zdravotně - obranný bankai Stručný popis: Takže, na rozdíl od shikaie, který má "pouze" schopnost udržovat někoho na živu, i kdyby neměl půl těla, je bankai všestrannější, silnější a více zaměřený na obranu Daisukeho a jeho pacientů. Kvůli svým nevýhodám (např. těžké zranění na zádech při jeho vyvolání) je to spíše věc, kterou je nutno použít až jako poslední možnost. Nicméně se jedná ve své kategorii o velmi silný bankai, který je však provázen jistými obtížemi. thumb|Furousen ve stavu Bankai Schopnosti: Při vyvolání bankaie se Daisuke krapet povznese, jeho tělo a především ruce pokryje slabá záře v barvě jeho reiatsu. Následně se mu v místě lopatek prorve z těla blíže neurčený počet "hadů". Tato "hydra" je tvořena kombinací Daisukeho krve a duševní energie. Z tohoto vyplývá první slabina bankaie - "hadi" po poškození regenerují, ale opět s přispěním jisté části Daisukeho krve, což jej dokáže v případě většího poškození notně oslabit. Další nevýhodou bankaie je zranění vzniklé díky "hadům". Toto zranění jej, a to především po odvolání bankaie silně vyčerpává, což může při velkém vysílení a nedostatku lékařské péče vést až k smrti Daisukeho. Toto je asi hlavní nevýhoda bankaie a proto by měl být vyvolán až jako nejzazší možnost. První a samozřejmou schopností bankaie je samozřejmě obrana Daisukeho, kterou vykonávají "hadi" řízení Daisukeho podvědomím. Za použití vědomí je možné tuto ochranu vztáhnout i na Daisukeho pacienty. Další schopností hlav je léčení. Každá z hlav je schopná na bezprostřední vzdálenost schopna léčit i ta nejvážnější zranění, krom otrav a psychických újem. Toto je prováděno buďto skrz Daisukeho duševní energii, a nebo, což je speciální na tomto bankai, jsou "hadi" schopni poraženého a zabitého nepřítele "rozložit" pomocí látky v sobě a použit zbytkovou duševní energii k léčení. Toto je efektivní především na bojišti pod těžkým útokem nepřítele, thumb|Daisukeho vnitřní svět protože tento zdroj není dost silný a funguje v poměru asi 0,33 : 1 (tj. - Za zhruba 3 pozřené nepřítele jsou hlavy schopny vyléčit jednoho těžce raněného pacienta) Zajímavosti Nikdy nevychází mimo svou kancelář bez své vycházkové hole, kterou však potřebuje na to, aby vůbec někam došel(díky své chromé noze) a v níž má zabudovaný a skrytý svůj meč. Typická je také cigareta v ústech. Tento zlozvyk má společný se svým bratrem, ale na rozdíl od něj si jí vesměs nebere na operační sál. Na zádech má tetování, o kterém nikdo neví a ti co o něm náhodou ví, neví, jestli k něčemu slouží nebo je jen pro okrasu. Většině těch kteří jej nějakým způsobem zahlédli se shoduje na tom, že jde nejspíš o okrasu a že tetování vypadá nějak takto --> thumb|left|Tetování